


ONE SHOT - Upstead - Mr Expert-Ice Skater

by ChiHard



Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: Jay takes Hailey on a date to an ice rinkim bad at summaries but basically a cute upstead date
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789906
Kudos: 34





	ONE SHOT - Upstead - Mr Expert-Ice Skater

**Author's Note:**

> idea credit goes to tracysupton on twitter, they tweeted an aesthetic board of upstead on an ice skating date 
> 
> also fyi i have been ice skating once when i was 8 so i have no idea how ice skating works lol
> 
> enjoy a cute fluffy christmas upstead date :)

"No Jay I am not doing it" 

"Come on Hailey it will be fun"

They had been sat in the truck arguing for 10 minutes now. Jay had decided to surprise Hailey with a date, she was very much excited for it and had kept guessing where they were going the whole drive but when Jay had pulled up at the ice rink her excitement had quickly disappeared.

"No it won't be fun it will end with me falling over and being embarrassed" Hailey complained, hitting her head back against the headrest.

"No you won't, I'll be with you the whole time holding your hand and i won't laugh promise, and it'll be fun I promise" Jay said, leaning over to gently hold her left hand and brush his thumb over her knuckles.

"Okay let's do it but if you laugh at me you are dead"

"Alright"

They got out of the truck and walked towards the rink and booth. As they waited in the queue Jay intertwined his hand with Hailey's causing her to look up, smiling at him and he simply smiled back. No words were needed they understood eachother. It will be okay. 

They made their way to the front of the queue and collected their ice skates before making their way to the edge of the ice. They found a spot to sit and put on their skates. Jay managed to put his skates on with ease but when looking to his left he could see Hailey getting frustrated with her skates.

"Need some help there" Jay chuckled

"No, I can do this" She stubbornly responded, still trying to put the skates on.

Jay sat there with a smile on his face happily amused by the pure frustration and stubbornness of his girlfriend. After a few more minutes she reluctantly gave in.

"Fine you can help me" She huffed out.

"Thank god I was starting to get worried that the ice rink was going to become a lake" Jay chuckled, earning a punch to the arm.

They were quickly ready and Jay took Hailey's hands helping balance her as they stepped onto the rink.

"I don't like this"

"Hails you've literally been on here for 10 seconds"

"And? I still don't like it"

"Okay how about I actually teach you how to skate"

Jay tucked them into a corner out if the way of the other skaters and begun teaching Hailey the basics like how to move and how to stop. She was actually doing well and he could slowly see that she was enjoying it.

"Okay I think we are ready to try and skate around the rink"

"What? No I'm going to fall"

"You won't I'll be holding your hand the whole time"

Jay slowly pulled Hailey out of the corner and started to move into the main part of the rink. Hailey was wobbling all over the place and was tightly holding onto Jay's arm. Despite the circumstances Jay was enjoying the public display of their relationship, him and Hailey always limited their public display of affection as they were still early in their relationship and hadn't told people at work yet. 

After a few laps around the rink Hailey was finally getting the hang of it and was no longer wobbling or needing to hold onto Jay's arm instead she held his hand. She looked beautiful in this moment, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, her blue eyes being lit up by the Christmas lights and she displayed a care free smile.

As they came to stop Hailey suddenly began to fall over but Jay's lightning quick reflexes kicked in and he caught her just in time. He could see the embarrassment in her eyes and knee what he needed to do to make her feel better.

He spun them around and lifted her up pulling her into a tight hug and passionate kiss. It seemed like a moment from one of those Hallmark Chritmas movies the two of them pulled in close, kissing as small snowflakes began to fall and Christmas lights glowing in the background and they were oblivious to anyone else.

When oxygen became necessary they pulled apart, staring at eachother. As Hailey looked up at Jay she had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hi" Jay whispered as he looked down at her smiling face.

"Hey"

"See I told you I wouldn't let you fall" 

"Mmm but you lied, I did fall. For you" Hailey whispered the last part as she looked up at Jay and saw that he had heard her comment, his eyes showed so much love for her in this moment she thought she might melt.

"That's so corny Hails" 

"Yeah but you love me for it" Hailey grinned as she nuzzled her face into his chest to cover the blush that was covering her cheeks.

"Yes I do"

"I love you Jay" Hailey mumbled into his chest

"I love you too Hailey, now come on let's get off this ice and go to the second part of this date"

"Ooo second part?" 

"Yeah Bartolis and then we can go back to yours and snuggle watching whatever you want"

"Mmm sounds perfect let's go" Hailey said, grabbing his hand and turning them to face the direction to the exit.

They started making their way off the ice but somehow as he went to step off Jay lost his balance and ended up falling backwards straight onto the ice on his ass. He didn't have someone to catch him as Hailey had already stepped off the ice. When he looked up he could see Hailey hunched over clutching her stomach laughing.

"Hey I thought we said no laughing" Jay whined, trying to get up.

"Yeah at me but we didn't say you Mr Expert-Ice Skater" Hailey continued to laugh as she watched Jay struggle to stand up on the ice and exit the rink.

Together, once Jay had safely made it off the rink, they returned their skates and walked back towards the truck, Hailey tucked under Jay's arm to protect her from the snow that had began to fall faster. As they approached the truck Jay pulled Hailey closer and kissed her forehead taking in the scent of her lotion and shampoo, vanilla. They parted and got into the truck ready to head off to their next location; Bartolis


End file.
